mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Druid Spells
Druid spells are divine in nature, and are not affected by somatic spell failure caused by wearing heavier armours. Druid Spells are tied to Wisdom, which determines what level of spell the Druid can cast, how many of each spell, and what the spell's difficulty class (DC) will be. = 0 Level Spells = * Cure Minor Wounds - heals 1d4 hitpoints of touched target * Flare - distracts the target with a burst of bright light (-1 to attack) * Light - creates a small globe of light to appear over area or target * Resistance - +1 to all saves * Virtue - increases hitpoints by 1 = 1st Level Spells = * Cure Light Wounds Heals target 1d8 +1/Level(Max +5) * Endure Elements 10' resistance all elements/Breaks at 20' '' * Entangle ''Area of effect immobilize/slow * Grease Area of effect slow * Sleep 4 +1d4 HD creatures put to sleep/5 or more HD unaffected * Ultravision Improved form of Darkvision/Penetrates spell Darkness * Camoflauge +10 competance bonus to hide * Magic Fang +1 hit/+1 damage to animal companion * Summon Nature's Ally I Summons a natural creature * Faerie Fire Area of effect/-15 to hide * Frost Fingers Cone effect 1d3+1/level(Max 10) cold/Slowed 2 rounds * Detect Undead Detect presence of undead * Lesser Beast Form Turn into panther/wolf * Sunscorch 1d6 +1/level fire damage/Blind effect = 2nd Level Spells = * Barkskin ''Natural armor bonus depending on level * Bull's Strength 1d4+1 to strength * Cat's Grace 1d4+1 to dexterty * Charm Person or Animal Reputation of caster improved by 50% * Endurance 1d4+1 to constitution * Flame Lash 2d6 fire damage + 1d6/3 caster levels * Hold Animal Target animal paralysed for duration * Lesser Dispel Attempts to strip spells from a target * Lesser Restoration Removes most harmful effects from target * Resist Elements 20 resist to all elements/Max of 40 before break * Eagle's Splendor 1d4+1 to charisma * Owl's Wisdom 1d4+1 to wisdom * Fox's Cunning 1d4+1 to intelligence * One With the Land +4 Animal empathy/Move silently/Hide/Set trap * Blood Frenzy +2 con/str +1 will -1 AC * Summon Nature's Ally II Summons a natural creature * Resist Fire and Cold 50% damage from fire/cold elements * Giant Insects Summons insects. Amount/type depends on level = 3rd Level Spells = * Call Lightning Area of Effect 1d6/level(Max 10d6) electrical * Contagion Target is struck with a debilitating disease * Cure Moderate Wounds Target healed 2d8+1(Max +10) * Dominate Animal Target animal is under control until spell end * Neutralize Poison Target is cured of poison * Poison Melee touch attack/If succeed, 1d6 primary/1d6 secondary str damage * Protection from Elements 30- resistance all elements/Breaks after absorbing 40 of any one element * Remove Disease Target is cleansed of diseases * Quillfire 1d8 + 1 per 2 levels(Max +5) magical. Inflicts scorpion venom * Greater Magic Fang Animal Companion gains +1/+1 attack/damage for every 3 caster levels (Max +5) * Spike Growth ''Target area covered in spikes that slow/deal minor damage * Infestation of Maggots Target takes 1d4 con damage/round until saving throw met. * Healing Sting ''1d6 +1/level damage/Recieve that much damage in health(May not exceed max hp)) * Summon Nature's Ally III Summons a natural creature * Spiderskin +1 to poison saves and AC for every 3 caster levels(Max +5) * Midwinter Night's Relentless Cold 2d6 cold +1/level(Max +10)/Slows and freezes target * Meld Into Stone Caster merges into stone big enough to contain him * Water Breathing Target is able to breathe underwater * Icelance 5d6 cold damage/Frozen 4 rounds * Beast Form Caster can turn into dire panther/dire wolf = 4th Level Spells = * Cure Serious Wounds Target healed 3d8+1(max +15) * Dispel Magic Attempts to strip magic from target * Flame Strike Area of effect 1d6 damage/level(Max 15d6) Half fire/half divine * Freedom of Movement Target immune to effects harming movement * Hold Monster Target monster paralysed until duration ends * Stone Skin 10/+5 damage reduction/Absorbs 10/level(Max +100) until breaks. * Mass Camoflauge Area of Effect +10 to hide * Summon Nature's Ally IV Summons a natural creature * Scrying Caster attempts to divine on creature(For druids, natural pool of water required) = 5th Level Spells = * Cure Critical Wounds Target healed 4d8+1/level(Max +20) * Death Ward Target is immune to instant killing spells/spell like abilities * Slay Living Touch attack. If save fails, target dies. If suceeds, target takes 3d6 negative damage +1/level * Spell Resistance ''Target gains 12 +1/level spell resistance * Wall of Fire 4d6 wall of fire damage harming anyone who passes through * Awaken Animal companion gains +4 str/+4 con/+1d10 wisdom/+2 to attack rolls * Ice Storm Area of effect 3d6 bludgeoning + 2d6 cold +1d6/3 caster levels * Owl's Insight Target gains wisdom bonus equal to half caster's level * Inferno Target suffers 2d6 fire damage/round * Monstrous Regeneration Target heals 3 hp/round * Vine Mine Area of Effect(Hamper movement/Camoflauge/Entangle) * Summon Nature's Ally V Summons a natural creature * Entangling Earth Roots Entangle that deals damage as well * Dancing Web Hamper/Debilitating entangle with magical damage * Mass Contagion Area of effect zone of creatures gain a disease * Panacea Target cured of all diseases/sicknesses and is healed 1d8 +1/level(Max +20) * Commune with Nature Caster communes with land and learns of surroundings * Greater Beastform Caster turns into werewolf or werecat * Trollish Fortitude Target regenerates 5 hp/round for 2 turns * Baleful Polymorph Turn target into critter * Call Woodland Beings Caster summmons group of woodland guardians * Stormshield Area of Effect massive lightning spell/Harms everyone including caster = 6th Level Spells = * Greater Dispelling Attempts to strip target of magical effects * Greater Stoneskin 20/+5 damage reduction/Soaks 10/lvl(Max +150) before breaking * Healing Circle Area of Effect healing 1d8 +1/lvl (Max +20) * Energy Buffer 40/- resistance to elements/Breaks when single element absorbs 60 * Regenerate Regenerates 6 hp/round * Drown Attempts to drown a target, reducing it's life to 10% * Crumble 1d6/level(Max 15d6) to a construct * Stonehold Area of effect paralysis for 1d6 rounds * Summon Nature's Ally VI Summons a natural creature * Energy Immunity Target becomes immune to one element * Mass Bull's Strength Area of effect bull's strength * Pox Area of effect 1d4 constitution drain * Jazhara's Ice trap Target frozen in block of ice. 2d6 cold damage a round * Mist of Eldath Area of effect heals for 15 points and cures of all negative effects = 7th Level Spells = * Firestorm 1d6 damage/lvl (Max 20d6) area of effect. Half fire/Half divine * Harm Touch attack, reduces target to 1 hp * Heal Heals target to max hp * True Seeing Target is able to see through sanctuary/invisibilty * Creeping Doom Summons insects that bite in an area of effect, dealing 1d6 damage, 2d6 damage, 4d6 damage, 7d6 damage... until 1000 damage is met. * Aura of Vitality Area of effect +4 str/con/dex * Summon Nature's Ally VII Summons a natural creature * Rain of Roses Area of effect that drains wisdom from evil creatures until knocking them unconcious * Blizzard Summons a blizzard that deals 2d6 cold/1d6 bludgeoning area of effect for 1 round/level. No saves. * Nature's Beauty Caster gains beauty of nymph, killing those who fail their save * Control Weather Caster is able to change the weather or revert it to normal = 8th Level Spells = * Finger of Death Target must save or die. If save is met, takes 3d6+1/level negative damage * Nature's Balance Area of effect, enemies lose 1d4 spell resistance/5 levels and allies are healed 3d6 +1/level * Premonition 30/+5 damage reduction, absorbs 10 dmg/level * Sunbeam Area of effect 1d6 divine/level(Max 20d6) to undead. All others take half, constructs take 5d6. Blind effect if save not met * Bombardment Area of effect 10d8 damage * Sunburst 1d6/level (Max 25d6) damage to undead. All others take 6d6. Blind if save failed * Summon Nature's Ally VIII Summons a natural creature * Wall of Greater Dispel Magic Summons a wall that dispells creatures that pass through it * Nature's Wrath Summons a giant lightning storm. 1d8 electrical damage/level in an area of effect/Bolts arc to nearby creatures * Word of Recall Teleports you back to sanctuary when word is uttered * Reverse Gravity Area of effect sends targets into air. If outside, 1d6/level(Max 20d6) damage. If inside, max of 3d6 damage. * Whirlwind ''Area of effect that sucks in everything and deals 3d6 sonic damage/round. Continues to keep in until save is met. Take 1d8 damage/round along with normal effects = 9th Level Spells = = Epic Level Spells = Category:Custom Content Category:Spells